callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Impurest Cheese/Call of Duty: From the Cold - Trailer
I’m the first to admit that I have neither the technical skill nor the legal firepower, to protect myself against the potential lawsuits (for using the words Call, of and Duty as a game title), to create a trailer, That said as my very first blog I thought I would do a sought of transcript, like the ones for the levels in Call of Duty: Endgame, for From the Cold. As always comments are welcome and I plan to add new posts and information about this and any other projects I am working about. Anyway enjoy the transcript and feel free to suggest weapons, vehicles and anything else you want to see in the game. MacMillan : - This war has been going on for to long, the players keep changing but the force behind them reminds the same. Screen comes up with the words Soviet Union - 1979. Images of a Ka-25 Hormone flying over a submarine base is shown. MacMillan: - The world is a powder keg all we need is a single spark Screen changes to Falklands - 1982. Images of two Hawker Hurricanes are shown heading towards the Aircraft Carrier ARA Veinticino de Mayo in the distance Codename Alistair: - There is something hidden, something I just can’t remember. Screen changes to South Africa - 1986. South African Soldiers defending a Rinkhals Armoured Ambulance with Vektor R4 rifles can be seen Shepherd: - I fear that one day the world will turn on us. What we have created will be our downfall. Screen changes to Afghanistan - 1989. Mujahedeen Fighters on horse-back armed with AK-47s charge down a slope. MacMillan - We have shaped this world… Footage shown of SAS soldiers abseiling down a Durga Radio Antennae followed by a ‘down the gun sight’ image of the SA80 overlooking a Russian Compound in Afghanistan and finally of SAS forming up on a hut armed with SPAS-12 Shotguns and Stirling SMGs MacMillan - …and this world has bled… More footage as an unknown group of soldiers attack British Armed Forces with an LPO-50 and MP5s followed by an SAS operative kicking a tank commander of a BMP-2. MacMillan - …how long before will it be before the wounds stop healing. More footage this time of a gun fight between SAS and South African forces with Vektors and Strikers against Cuban troops with an RPD and AK74u SMGs. It is followed by a tank duel between an Argentine Panhard AML and FW101 Scorpion. That is followed by a gunner on the HMS Hermes shooting down an attacking Eurocopter Cougar Shepherd - It’s already begun More footage of a Mujahedeen driving a Fuel Truck while another fires a Skorpion out of the window. The next footage shows Russian troops storming a building with AK-47s and KS-23s but being fended off by SAS troops with a silenced Bren LMG. More images of Argentinean troops defending a bunker are seen before switching to a soldier taking down a MiG-23 with either a Stinger or Red Eye Missile Launcher. Finally a SAS operative is seen base jumping off a Durga antennae as an Mi-24 opens fire on the structure. Codename Alistair - We remained hidden our missions so controversial at the time covered by the cloak and defended by the dagger. We did what no one else would and in doing so we created a monster A silhouette of a man armed with an M16A1 can be seen holding hands with a small child walking out of a burning building. Codename Alistair - And all it took was a spark A final piece of footage of a down the sight view of an RPG can be seen as the rocket streaks towards a fuel truck parked next to an AN-30 causing a massive explosion. Some of the fire forms into the words COD: From the Cold which freezes over shattering into the date 07/09/12 Category:Blog posts Category:Call of Duty: From the Cold